The invention relates to a rolling mill for the pressure treatment of a web of material. The mill has two press gaps in each of which a different application pressure can be adjusted independently of the other gap in each case.
In the pressure treatment of a web of material, for example a web of paper or textile material, the web of material must be treated with the same pressure over its entire width at all regions of a press gap. For this purpose, so-called pressure equalization rolls are used in a rolling mill. To form the two press gaps, in each of which a different application pressure can be adjusted independently of the other, at least two pairs of rolls are provided in which all four rolls are pressure equalisation rolls. Three-high mills for forming two press gaps independent of one another are also known, in which case the axes of the pressure rolls are situated either in a single plane or two planes parallel to one another. In the case of these three-high mills also all rolls are pressure equalization rolls in order to obtain equal pressure at all regions of the press gap. In these rolling mills, the web of material is treated in a completely satisfactory manner, but these rolling mills are complicated in construction and correspondingly expensive.